the cure
by stampensue
Summary: After giving up her command due to illness, Kathryn begins her relationship with her 1st officer. A cure is found. And what does this cure entail? Please forgive me if anyone suffers from post polio syndrome because this is fiction; that is reality.


The Cure: Chapter 1

"The time is 0600, the time is 0600."

"Computer, reset alarm for 0730."

"Affirmative" came the answer, along with a long sigh from the other side of the bed.

"Computer reset alarm for 24 hours."

"Kathryn, stay in bed. You don't have to get up yet. Your shift in the science lab doesn't start until 0800 and the extra rest will do you some good."

"I like to have breakfast with you and this way I can take my time getting these legs going."

"Fine, but I call 1st shower." With that and a peck on the cheek he was out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Kathryn took a deep breath and thought about the last 6 months. Her illness with the ancient polio virus contracted from the "37's", the humans brought to an Delta quadrant planet by a race called the Brunali, had radically changed her life. She relinquished her command of Voyager to Chakotay as she felt she could not perform her duties to the best of what she could before her illness and that was unacceptable to her. She expected perfection from herself and felt she was short-changing the crew since she could no longer walk without the assistance of leg supports the doctors designed and a hover chair for any distance. Chakotay insisted she was just as capable but she would have no part of it. She now calls the science lab her domain and she has allowed herself the one thing protocol prevented her from having; Captain Chakotay. No longer is he of lower rank. As a captain they could pursue a relationship that otherwise was restricted. "I may not have my cake and eat it too but I sure as hell have a sweet deal" she thought to herself. The love she finally allowed herself was every thing she wanted in a relationship. They complimented each other in all they did. They could read each others emotions, thoughts and body language. They could read anxiety, fear, and humor. They knew what the other thought in almost any situation. And most importantly they "captained" the ship like each other. It was an easy transition for the crew as well.

"Sir, there is a class "M" planet 10 light years ahead. It does appear to be warp capable but does not have any space craft in orbit." reported the bridge. An incoming message has been picked up, should I route it to your quarters?

"I'll be there in a minute Ensign Baker, Chakotay out."

"I guess that's it for breakfast Kathryn, see you for lunch later. Let me know if you detect anything when you get to the lab." With that it was a quick goodbye and out the door he went. She then proceeded to her station to begin scientific scans of the planet surface.

Coming out of the turbo lift Chakotay stated "report" as he took his seat to the left of the console. He still felt that the other chair was hers and he would get her back into it one way or another.

"Onscreen

"This is the governing magistrate of the planet we call Lacosta. We request to know the reason for your entering our region."

I am Chakotay, commanding officer of the Starship Voyager. We are traveling home to the Alpha quadrant and need to pass through this region of space if you would grant us permission. If you decline our request we will find other ways to reach our destination We are a peaceful species, we are called Human."

"We will allow you entry into our space Chakotay of the Starship Voyager. Are you in need of any supplies? We too are a peaceful kind and welcome those of other worlds. We will send a vessel to guide you into our port. Prepare for the defender ship. Instructions will follow."

"Let's stay at impulse until we determine if those statements hold true. I don't want any ambush or other surprises when they show up. Tuvok, constant scans and analysis of the incoming vessel. Tom, prepare to jump to warp if the situation changes."

Within an hour the ship sent from the planet arrived and held a course next to Voyager, guiding her into the Lacosta space. While still above the stratosphere a being transported to the bridge.

"Greetings Human's. I am Gar. I have been instructed to assist you in bringing your vessel into our world and securing a docking space at the station."

When the station came into view it was like looking at Jupiter Station in the Alpha Quadrant. Many vessels at the station and some empty ports were available for docking. Voyager was brought to rest at a site chosen by Gar.

"Do you need to refill your holding tanks with water? There is ample supply and according to our scans you are at partial capacity."

"That would be helpful Gar, thank you. May I show you around Voyager?

"I would welcome a tour of your ship. It appears sound, and your weapons compliment is impressive. The magistrate wishes a dialog between our people and yours so may he join us?"

"By all means. Can we transport him aboard or would you like to send a shuttle?"

"He is waiting at the station. I will direct him to transport aboard right away."

With that Chakotay and Tuvok gave the magistrate and Gar a tour of Voyager. After a time they proceeded to the station where each side talked about their worlds and the ideals of their species. It seems they were alike, human and Lacostians. With a form of socialized medicine, members of society enjoyed the benefits the governments provided while being productive members in each of the urban communities.

Over the next few days the crew enjoyed some R&R while those on duty gave Voyager a much needed tune up. B'lanna saw to most of the work but allowed herself some free time with her husband and toured the larger city. Gar became their personal escort and was intrigued with Klingon history.

The doctor toured the medical centers and gave lectures on Delta Quadrant species and the pathogens he has identified. As usual he loved the limelight and could appreciate Lacosta medicine. While maintaining growth in space exploration they were researching the use of ecological sources of medicines and maintaining high standards of care for all citizens. It was at a neurological facility that he became acquainted with Dr. Randi and learned what he could before going back to talk with the Commander.

"I think his work has merit and you should consider it Captain. Just let him examine you. You fit the criteria for nerve regeneration."

"Kathryn, this is great! If it works you may be dancing at Sandrine's or at Sullivan's soon."

"And if it doesn't? Will I be worse off if it doesn't work or just like I am now?" At least now I have feeling in my legs, I can use my right leg in a limited manor, and I am somewhat independent. If something goes wrong will I end up in worse shape? Is it really important to you for me to function "normally" Chakotay?"

"No Kathryn, I love you any way you are. But I know you're not happy. It bothers you not to be able-bodied. Just see him and if what he tells you doesn't sound worth it, we leave."

"Fine, I'll see him. Doctor can you make the arrangements?"

"I already have. You'll be seeing him at 0900 hours tomorrow. His clinic is in the center of this region here (pointing to a large city on the western continent) Our shuttle leaves at 0830."

"It's settled then. I guess I'll see you at that time Doctor."

"Your doctor has filled me in on the details of your illness and how it has left you, Captain. If you would may I assist you in lying on this sensor pad to determine the location and extent of the damaged nerve cells.

With nothing to do but lie still, Kathryn needed to investigate the methods of treatments this doctor was planning to use. After all, she was told his results were great and his method was ingenious.

"I deal with replacement therapy. I remove the damaged tissue and replace it with cells producing a substance that mimics nerve cells. These cells transmit impulses both to the brain and to the muscles. It is organic in nature and has less chance of host reaction."

"That sounds too good to be true. What are these cells and where do you cultivate them?"

"Arachnid cells"

"Spider cells!"

"Yes Captain. The cells that produce the web will do the same in your spinal cord as needed. You toured the therapy room before coming here. All those patients are walking thanks to this new therapy. Don't worry, you won't grow extra extremities, (laughing) but your nervous system will repair itself in about a 4 weeks time. I'll just gather the results of these scans and map out the exact course of treatment for your specific needs."

As the doctor left the room Kathryn looked at the doctor. "Are you sure about this, doctor?" I get the creeps from insects, especially spiders! Now you want them inside me?"

"Only the cells that produce the web. Captain, you must keep an open mind. You saw his results. I checked his work and his results are outstanding."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, I must be out of my mind."

Dr Randi returned some time later and mapped out his plan. Implantation of the cultivated cells in the morning, recuperation in the medical facility for 24 hours, then return to Voyager after that. He would give the doctor complete instructions for the remainder of her convalescence. She should report back by 0700 in the morning.

Morning came and found Kathryn anxious. "Getting cold feet is not an option", she kept telling herself. "I'm not second guessing another decision." With that she made herself ready and left a letter for Chakotay in the event the surgery did not go as planned. She wanted him to know how much he meant to her, and how his love has sustained her. She loved Voyager and it's crew and will always regret keeping them from their families. Again, guilt was creeping back into the forefront of her mind and she needed to push it back, other matters were taking over

"Kathryn, I want you to take deep breaths. You'll drift off to sleep momentarily." Dr Randi's voice was soothing as she felt herself becoming less aware. Quickly glancing to see the doctor by her bedside gave her a more secure feeling as the last remnants of awareness escaped her.

"I prepared the arachnid infusion earlier to save time. I've isolated the area in question here (pointing to the scan of Kathryn he had taken previously. He outlined for the doctor the exact point of entry and explained the process.) "I'll place the needle here and use this instrument to create a space for implantation."

"Amazing!" exclaimed the doctor. "How will the new nerve cells migrate to where they are needed?"

"These cell's DNA will fuse with the damaged cells within Kathryn's spinal cord and migrate along the nerve tissue itself. As it does it lays down the structure which replaces her damaged nerves. Conduction of impulses is similar to normal nerve tissue within a few weeks."

As the procedure finished preparations were made for her recovery on Voyager. The 2 doctors conferred on the post operative course of treatment and therapy while Chakotay stayed by her bedside. He assisted the attendants placing her on an antigravity stretcher and accompanied her onto the shuttle for the return flight with the doctor. All the while he held her hand, stroked her hair, and spoke to her in comforting tones. Soon enough she was nestled in sickbay. She was placed in a brace designed by Dr. Randi which fed low voltage electrical impulses through her legs so the nerve cells would follow the pathway. Once everything was in place she was given no further sedation so her body could slowly wake up. As she did she began to see blurry images in front of her.

"Chakotay" was the 1st thing she said. "Here Kathryn", you're back on Voyager. Everything went as planned. How do you feel?"

"Like I could sleep again. How long has it been?"

"About 8 hours. The doctor is here too."

"Hello Captain. Please don't try to move. We've placed you in an immobilizing brace. It will come off in the morning. Are you feeling any pain?"

"Actually, I'm thirsty. May I have a sip of water?"

"Sure" As he went off to replicate a glass Chakotay told her off all the get well wishes from the staff.

"Naomi wants to come by but I told her you'd need to sleep. She'll come by in the morning. Tom says he knew you liked his holo program and how you loved playing Queen Arachnia but this was taking that to another level entirely."

At this she started to laugh, then held her sides. "Ow, don't make me laugh."

"Sorry Kathryn, it was too good to pass up."

"Tell Naomi I am looking forward to her visit. How's the crew?" Are they enjoying this beautiful planet?"

"They were until today. Everyone seemed to be a bit distracted today, I think it had to do with a special someone having surgery. Now that she's back home and things are OK the crew is getting some time at the main city and enjoying some night life."

"They deserve it. I think (yawning) that I'm going to sleep a little if that's OK with you?"

"Go ahead Kathryn, you'll need all the rest you can get. I think you'll be having a vigorous road ahead."

"I see our patient is drifting off again. Things look good for a complete recovery Commander."

"Thanks Doc, and thanks for all your work."

"This time it wasn't my efforts but an alien physician. He did give me an ample supply of infusion which I put in a stasis chamber should we have another crew member have severe spinal cord trauma in the future. He showed me what to do and as I am a hologram, that's all it takes to learn something new."

Kathryn awoke only to sip water and doze again. In the morning when she finally came out of her haze she was actually hungry. "That's a good sign, Captain. Dr. Randi says that's a sign that a lot is happening and your body needs energy. Scanning you I've seen a rapid neurological cell growth in the spinal region with good systemic response."

Glancing to her left she saw Chakotay slumped in a chair by her bedside. "Has he been here all night?"

"I begged him to get out of my way but he refused. He wanted to be here in case you needed anything."

Smiling while looking at Chakotay she said, "I have everything I need right here."

"Ah, here is your breakfast. You can put that right over here Mr. Neelix."

"Good morning Captain! How are you feeling?"

Seeing the exuberant face of her morale officer made her smile. "Well Mr. Neelix.. I hope to be up and about ASAP!"

"Great Captain!" Here are you eggs over easy on rye toast with a citric fruit juice and coffee."

"That last thing is music to my ears Neelix."

It was a grueling few weeks of therapy. Slowly she started with passive exercises, the doctor working her muscles that for months had been dormant.. The she progressed to a walker with the ability to move both legs in a pattern, bearing weight slowly, then more aggressively. She had to be made to take it easy as she was so anxious to get her mobility back. Chakotay and the doctor took turns playing the 'bad guy' and hiding her walker, otherwise they were afraid she'd exhaust herself.

"Chakotay honestly, let me have it", while looking around their quarters. "How am I supposed to improve if you keep misplacing that thing."

"The only thing I'm going to misplace is you!" Picking her up he spun her around and plopped her down on the bed.

"It's too early to go to sleep."

"It's late Kathryn, we both have busy days ahead of us, and who said anything about going to sleep?"

"You are sneaky my Indian friend." Laughing she put her arms around his neck.

"Is that all I am to you, a friend?"

"Well; I don't think friends do this do they?" The proceeded to enjoy their love for each other and deepen their bond.

Kathryn was able to work ½ shifts and progressed to full shifts in just 3 weeks. She walked unassisted now all through the ship. Crew members always stopped her to chat, ask about her rehabilitation, or just let them know how happy they are to have her around. She was amazed that so many people seemed to really care about her. She had always felt that many would still be harboring resentment for her decision to strand them all in the Delta Quadrant. It certainly brought a smile to her face.

Plans were forming for the yearly celebration of Prixin, the Talaxian celebration of family. Kathryn inquired as to the potent drink he usually served but to his dismay he had not collected enough of the fruit needed to ferment the concoction. He was going to have to replicate it and it didn't have the same "punch" as with natural ingredients. "Neelix, I'm just getting my legs back, let's not knock them out from under me with that stuff, OK?"

"Sure Captain, I'll have plenty of your human drinks available. And don't be late this year. I'm starting promptly at 1600 hours."

"OK Neelix, we'll be there at that time."Chakotay seems a bit preoccupied this week. He needs to relax more. I want him to take a break. He's working too hard."

"It seems to me that I used to hear him say that about you!"

"So he did. The 'big chair' is so demanding. He should delegate more. I see that now."

"I'm glad to hear it Captain."

As the celebrations began, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was at about 1800 hours that Chakotay excused himself from her side . "I'll be right back Kathryn, there is something that I need to do."

"What could be so important that you have to leave the party.?"

"I'm not leaving, just getting something. Stay right here. I have something I need to do."

With that he ducked into the kitchen. That was Tom's cue to escort her to the couch at the far end of the room. "I think B'lanna wanted to ask you something Captain, she's over there. Let's go see her won't you?"

"Sure. Hi B'lanna, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you're feeling."

"That's so good. I'm so glad that spider therapy worked. It sounds so creepy but it worked!"

"I know and agree with you. It gave me the creeps too just thinking about it."

"Can I have your attention please, they both heard Chakotay say." I would like to make a presentation. Captain Kathryn Janeway; please come to the podium."

She hadn't even notice but a podium was set up in the opposite end of the room. Tuvok was standing at attention, as were Chakotay, Naomi and Harry. Tom and B'lanna escorted her to where Chakotay stood.

"As you all know I have been acting captain of the starship Voyager for the past 7 months. It is now time for Captain Janeway to resume command of her ship. Captain Kathryn Janeway, we, your crew, would like to welcome you back officially and congratulate you on your recovery."

"Chakotay, I permanently promoted you. You accepted. You just can't be demoted, it's not fair to you."

"Captain, I was never promoted. If you'd look at the official record, the person who accepted the position was a 'Chuck Tay'. Last time I checked there was no one by that name on the crew roster. It seems that you were never officially retired from the position of Captain."

"I don't know what to say."

"Captain"stated Tuvok, " it seems your command has never been relinquished. As the official witness on Mr. Tay's promotion I too am unable to find this person. While this ship has never been without leadership, it is time for you to resume your rightful place on the bridge."

"Well, I guess ignorance is bliss. I was never concerned as I knew Chakotay was more than capable and your assistance to him invaluable Tuvok. If I had been aware of your little deception I would have been worried about what I was not doing. Instead I was able to concentrate on getting well. I accept the return of my command status and will be happy to resume my place on the bridge."

With that said there was a resounding cheer in the mess hall and the sound of corks popping. Champagne was passed around and the crew celebrated the and toasted the Captain. By 2200 hours the party was winding down and the captain and Chakotay returned to their quarters.

"Chakotay, there is one thing I can't resume."

"Kathryn, you can. Things are just as before."

"No Chakotay, there is one thing I do not want to go back to."

"What is it."

"It's us. I can't go back to what it was before. I let protocol stand between us. With equal rank it opened up the possibility of a relationship which I now cherish. I see now the crew accepts us as is. I want that to never change."

"Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me?"

"As a matter of fact, I was going to order Mr. Tay to ask me." Since he's not here I'll take you".

Laughing and smiling into each others eyes they embraced. And they embraced the future together. A team. Together Voyager would return to the Alpha Quadrant with Kathryn Janeway in the Captain's chair and Chakotay right next to her, always at her side.


End file.
